The 60 GHz wireless communication technology is a millimeter wave wireless communication technology in which the transmission bandwidth is high and the transmission rate can reach a gigabit-level, and its typical application scenario is mainly an indoor environment. At 60 GHz frequency band, electromagnetic wave propagation shows a characteristic like light, that is, propagation beams of the electromagnetic wave are too narrow and have difficulty penetrating obstacles, and thus the antenna array and beamforming technology is adopted for the 60 GHz antenna, enabling beams to bypass the obstacles along a line of sight or a reflection path according to a specified direction to arrive at the receiving end.
The current 60 GHz beamforming typically needs to find a best link according to a tree search process of gradually converting from a rough scan at a sector level to an accurate scan at a beam level between a source and a sink. When there is interference in the line of sight (LOS) between the source and the sink, for example, the furniture and movement of personnel at the indoor environment cause an obstacle to the beams, the tree search process will take more time and even is unable to converge, thereby the link cannot be established between the source and the sink. Moreover, the beamforming will cause interference to other devices which are performing communication in a large-scale sector-level search process.